fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The King of Fighters
The King of Fighters is a fighting video game series developed by SNK. Video games Main series *''The King of Fighters '94'' (August 25, 1994), Arcade, Neo Geo-Neo Geo CD. **''The King of Fighters 94: Re-Bout'' (December 28, 2004), PlayStation 2. *''The King of Fighters '95'' (July 25, 1995), Arcade, Neo Geo AES, Neo-Geo CD, Sega Saturn, Game Boy, PlayStation, Virtual Console, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch. *''The King of Fighters '96'' (July 24, 1996), Arcade, Neo Geo, Neo-Geo CD, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Game Boy, PlayStation 3, and Virtual Console. *''The King of Fighters '97'' (July 28, 1997), Arcade, Neo Geo, Neo-Geo CD, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, PlayStation 3, Virtual Console, iOS, Android, Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and Nintendo Switch. *''The King of Fighters '98: Dream Match Never Ends'' (July 23, 1998), Arcade, Neo Geo, Neo-Geo CD, PlayStation, Dreamcast, PlayStation 3, Virtual Console, iOS, Android, Windows and Nintendo Switch. Some releases use the title King of Fighters: Dream Match 1999. *''The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match'' (March 2008), Arcade and PlayStation 2. *''The King of Fighters '99'' (July 22, 1999), Arcade, Neo Geo, Neo-Geo CD, PlayStation, PlayStation 3, Windows, Virtual Console and Nintendo Switch. **''The King of Fighters '99 Evolution'' (March 30, 2000), Dreamcast. *''The King of Fighters 2000'' (July 26, 2000), Arcade, Neo Geo, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Windows, OS X, Linux, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. *''The King of Fighters 2001'' (November 15, 2001), Arcade, Neo Geo, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3. *''The King of Fighters 2002: Challenge to Ultimate Battle'' (October 10, 2002), Arcade, Neo Geo, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Windows, PlayStation 4, OS X and Linux. *''The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match'' (February 26, 2009), PlayStation 3, Xbox One and Steam. *''The King of Fighters 2003'' (December 12, 2003), Arcade, Neo Geo, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Xbox. *''The King of Fighters XI'' (October 26, 2005), Arcade, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 4. *''The King of Fighters XII'' (April 10, 2009), Arcade, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *''The King of Fighters XIII'' (July 14, 2010), Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360), iOS and Android. **''The King of Fighters XIII Climax'' (April 26, 2012), Arcade and Windows. *''The King of Fighters XIV'' (August 23, 2016), PlayStation 4, Windows and Arcade. *''The King of Fighters XV'' (2020) Spin offs *''Quiz King of Fighters'' *''The King of Fighters '96: NEO-GEO Collection'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo'' *''The King of Fighters R-1'' *''The King of Fighters R-2'' *''The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise'' *''The King of Fighters EX'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Howling Blood'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' *''KOF Sky Stage'' *''The King of Fighters Online'' *''The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Web'' Mobile *''The King of Fighters: Extreme'' *'' King of Fighters Mobile'' *''The King of Fighters: Volleyball'' *''KOF: Gals Mahjong'' *''The King of Millionare'' *''The King of Reversi'' *''The King of Fighters Mobile R-2'' *''The King of Fighters: Mahjong'' *''KOF: Kentei ~Mezase Cult Quiz Ou!~'' *''Moeyo! KOF: Daiundokai'' *''The King of Fighters: Chapter of NESTS ~SNK Slot Panic~'' *''KOF × Garou Densetsu'' *''The King of Fighters: Battle Festa'' *''The King of Fighters-i'' *''The King of Fighters Android'' *''The King of Fighters: Encounter'' *''The King of Fighters-i 2012'' *''The King of Fighters-A 2012'' *''The Rhythm of Fighters: SNK Original Sound Collection'' *''The King of Fighters M for Kakao'' *''BEAST BUSTERS featuring KOF'' *''The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Online'' *''BEAST BUSTERS featuring KOF: DELUXE'' *''The King of Fighters '97 OL'' *''The King of Fighters '97: HD ver.'' *''The King of Fighters D ~DyDo Smile STAND~'' *''The King of Fighters: World'' *''The King of Fighters: Destiny (Game)'' *''The King of Fighters: All Star'' *''The King of Fighters: Orochi Go'' *''The King of Fighters M: Fighting Stars Assembly'' *''KOF: Chronicle'' *''The King of Fighters for Girls'' Movies *''The King of Fighters'' Animations *''The King of Fighters: Another Day'' *''The King of Fighters: Destiny'' Links to other series Mascot link: G-Mantle makes cameo appearances in several installments of The King of Fighters Category:Video games Category:Series Category:SNK